The Hardest Thing
by Anidee
Summary: Heero finds himself in deep contemplation over something... (1xR) //one-shot fic//


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

Genre: Comedy

  
  


The Hardest Thing  
  
  
  
  
  


"Relena...." He turned to looked at her.  
  


She returned his gaze. The corners of her mouth slightly curled, in a bid to create something reminiscent to a smile. A futile effort indeed. Realizing this, she shifted her attention toward the window, staring ahead as the spring rain listlessly fell to mesh with the soft dirt. "Hmm...lovely weather isn't it?"  
  


Heero ran a hand through his hair, struggling to suppress the frustration building inside. However, it was clearly evident on his face. His handsome features were marred by a scowl that appeared to be firmly entrenched. He mentally raised his hands in defeat. Yes, defeat. His mission had yet again failed.  
  


Damn it. Can't do anything right. Why did this happen? It wasn't suppose to happen like this. Now there's only one way out of this....  
  


Heero could barely grapple the idea. It was unnerving. It was unusual. But most of all, it was out of the question. There was no power in the universe that could propel him to implement such a notion. Absolutely in no man's land would he--  
  


"Heero? Are you ok?" Relena's voice was filled with concern.  
  


He shook out of his haze, abruptly turning his head to her direction. "Yes, I'm fine. I just...just need to think." Heero composed himself, incredulous that he made himself transparent for all to see. Especially her.  
  


Careful Yuy. You can't let her see your emotions. No, you can't let her see you panic. Because if she does, she'll panic. Stay calm Yuy, stay calm...  
  


He felt childish, contemplating on such a simple action. All he had to do was.....

He shook his head. Why was it so hard for him? Unconsciously, his gaze fell upon her once again. Heero slightly trembled at the sight. She was extraordinarily beautiful. Her small, heart shaped face complimented her petite frame. She had the most delicate, creamy complexion. Shimmering aquamarine eyes bedazzled those who gazed upon it, and soft cherry lips stirred an urge from every man to take it with his own.  
  


Heero shook his head and inwardly sighed.  
  


You're a coward Yuy. You're stupid as well. Stop all this and just do it. Don't think. Don't even breathe. Just suck it in, and do it....  
  


He closed his eyes, trying to focus on his thoughts.  
  


All right. I can do this....no...I have to do this or else Relena will--  
  


"Heero!!" Relena grasped her protruding belly in pain. She shrieked.  
  


"Relena!! What's wrong? Is it another contraction?" Heero grabbed her shoulders, panic coursing through his veins.  
  


" Yes...please Heero! We haven't got time. Get me to a hospital!" She moved about frenzily, trying to shake off the pain.  
  


" OK! OK!" He started the car and quickly pulled back into the highway. Pressing harder on the gas pedal, he searched for any exit signs indicating a rest stop. To his relief, a rest stop sign appeared. " Relena hold on. There's a rest stop one mile away."  
  


Relena slowly came back to her senses, as the ache gradually abated. " Aah..the pain is gradually wearing off again, but we have to go to a hospital quickly."  
  


They arrived at the gas station. Heero got out of the car and sprinted towards the convenience store. He went in, finding a gentle looking man in his forties.  
  


"Hello, how may I help you? Do you need gas?"  
  


" No, I don't need gas. My wife and I came to visit the countryside. And unexpectedly it seems that she's going into labor. I've looked at the map for a hospital. But can't figure out how to get there and got lost......" He paused, taking in deep breaths to calm himself.   
  


" You're wife's going into labor??" The man looked on with concern.  
  


" Yes. Sir, can you..." Heero closed his eyes, trying to push aside the scowl that attempted to surface again.  
  


" Yes..what? what?"  
  


Just do it!! Say it Yuy!!!  
  


"Can you...." He took in another deep breath. " Can you give me the directions to the nearest hospital?" 


End file.
